


Andúnë

by Guinevak



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Númenor, all we can do is our best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: But no ship came ever again from the West to Númenor, and Avallónë was veiled in cloud.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Andúnë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



In his heart Inziladûn knows the truth: no penance of his can restore Númenor to grace. At midsummer he climbs the mountain, and speaks words of praise as though he cannot hear the way they fall, thin and dead as starved birds, in the silence of that place. His daughter's eyes already harbor shadows of fear; there is no need to burden her also with despair.

The Tree flowers again, as in his earliest childhood. When sleep deserts him he breathes deeply of its half-forgotten fragrance, aching in the night air, and lets it bring him the comfort of tears.


End file.
